it's you, only you
by jubbe
Summary: se puso a pensar en todo lo que amaba de el, nunca le alcanzaría el tiempo para numerar todas las razones de su amor, pero intentara.[narra kurt.] ¡disfruten!


bueno, la verdad es que estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió esta idea, espero que les guste c: la hice con mucho amor.

* * *

Esta bailando y noto como sus movimientos son exagerados e improvisados, no me ve, estoy sentado en la última butaca del pequeño teatro que tenemos en mckinley, la luz no llega y paso desapercibido, sigo mirando como cambia la música e intenta bailar algo más tranquilo. Me pregunto cuantas veces a la semana viene aquí a practicar, es la primera vez que lo veo así, sonrió al ver como hace caras y lo amo…

Estoy en un momento de esos especiales en los que te pones a pensar en lo que sientes, sonrió al darme cuenta lo mucho que lo amo, y no me muevo, solo miro fijo a donde está y pienso en todo lo que me encanta de el, y son demasiadas cosas. Amo por ejemplo cuando me mira, y sus ojos son tan hondos que me pierdo en ellos, incluso a veces siento que no siento nada, por que congela cada neurona de mi cerebro. Incluso hay veces en las que me pongo a pensar de qué tono son sus ojos, y creo que alguien debería inventar un color nuevo, porque no son verdes, ni marrones, ni color miel, son una mezcla de los tres y es hermoso, sobre todo en otoño cuando caminamos por la calle y el paisaje combina con su mirada tan cálida y acogedora.

Acaba de caerse, y ahogo la risa porque de verdad fue muy gracioso verlo, incluso el se ríe de sí mismo y me pongo a pensar en que amo su sonrisa, tan natural, tan única. Podría tener la peor vida de todas, y con solo mirar su sonrisa un momento, todo se arreglaría. El es así, resplandeciente. Amo cuando las líneas se forman en sus mejillas, y sus ojos se arrugan. Mi corazón se hace agua al instante y pienso en lo muy afortunado que soy de que me sonría, sobre todo en las mañanas, porque su mueca es torcida y su nariz se arruga, y no creo que él esté enterado de lo maravillosamente adorable que se ve en las mañanas, porque muero de ternura cuando abraza la almohada, lleva sus rodillas a su estomago, hunde la cabeza en sus brazos y finalmente toma aire y dice "aun no". Es hermoso, pero en las mañanas se abusa.

Acaba de mirar a mi dirección, pero no me vio, la luz no llega hasta aquí atrás y me pongo feliz porque amo verlo en secreto, porque cuando nadie lo está viendo-o eso cree el- actúa de manera diferente, no hablo de que conmigo finge, pero digamos que cuando esta solo expresa y hace todo que pasa por su cabeza. Una vez fui a su casa para sorprenderlo, estaba solo. Entre como si nada, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que llegue a la cocina, y el estaba de espaldas a mí, y la cocina era todo un desastre, estaba viendo un programa grabado de una receta. Nunca cocina frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a mí, y nadie sabe por qué. "¿me dices que lo tengo que dejar enfriar, pero que no lo meta al horno? ¿Cómo lo voy a enfriar si no está caliente?" trate de no reír al ver cómo le hablaba a la pantalla y sostenía la bandeja con el trozo de carne, como queriendo mostrarle al chef de la tele lo que hacía. "¿sabes que chef de cuarta? Olvídalo." Puso pausa y dejo la bandeja en la mesada. Se dio vuelta y estalle en una carcajada al ver lo sucio que estaba su delantal. Me miro y se puso rojo, literalmente rojo. Y eso es otra cosa que amo de el, verlo afligido, tímido, sin saber qué hacer. Uno conoce a Blaine y es una persona llena de carisma, segura de lo que hace, pero verlo avergonzado, ¡santo dios! Uno no puede mantener la salud mental a tal reacción por parte de él. Me acerque, parecía demasiado tildado para reaccionar, le quite el delantal, me miraba con duda, y lo bese. Al instante dejo de estar tenso y me tomo de la cintura.

Cuando me besa…cuando me besa. La primera vez que lo izo casi me desmallo en la silla, su mano en mi cara, sus labios firmes, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada, su sonrisa al final. Todo en ese beso fue perfecto y sentí tantas cosas que ponerlo en palabras sería insuficiente. Cuando me besa al llegar al colegio es algo que amo, porque su aliento a menta me vuelve loco. Cuando me da besos cortos me derrito, normalmente me los da cuando menos lo espero, me encanta que me sorprenda con sus besos. Cuando me besa en un lugar privado no siento nada, es decir, claro que siento, pero no soy consciente para pensar en _que_ siento, porque normalmente lo hace con más pasión y más suave a la vez, usa su lengua y yo me pierdo en su universo, mi alma sale de mi cuerpo para vagar en el, en sus labios, en su mano firme que no me deja alejarme, el beso en privado me enloquece, no, mejor dicho me ciega, me mata, me desconserta, me limita, me atropella, el maldito beso en privado me saca de mis sentidos y no siento nada, más que mi sentimiento por él.

Termino de bailar la tercera canción desde que llegamos y esta transpirado, acaba agarrar agua y tomo, luego se tiro sobre el cabello y…creo que necesito aire o un doctor, moriré. Su pelo esta sin gel, sus rulos espesos, negros y recientemente mojados caen por su frente, su remera también se mojo un poco, y pienso que haber venido no fue una buena idea, en este momento deseo a Blaine y mis manos en su cabello…amo su cabello, amo cuando no usa gel y se queja de que se ve mal, ¡que! ¿Blaine? ¿Verse mal? Siguiente chiste por favor…de acuerdo, seamos sinceros, cualquiera, en su sana salud mental moriría al ver a Blaine salir del baño con el pelo así, es jodidamente excitante, y no sé si tiene que ver que seamos adolescentes, pero mis hormonas se hacen notar cada vez que solo usa su ropa interior. Maldito Blaine adorable, hermoso, talentoso, divertido, caballero, excitante y exageradamente sexy. El sabe que mis sentidos dejan de funcionar cada vez que el no usa gel, él lo sabe, y cuando estamos solos, se encarga de que su pelo se vea salvaje, me mira a los labios, sus pupilas de dilatan, su boca se pone roja, su voz se profundiza y todas las palabras que dice tiene un doble sentido, no me resisto. El sabe el poder que ejerce sobre mí y le encanta, como a mí me encanta que haga eso.

Se está sacando su camisa y tiene una musculosa blanca que le queda pegada al cuerpo. Me pregunto si él sabe que lo estoy viendo, porque siento que está haciendo todos los esfuerzos para volverme loco. Ahora está sentado en el suelo con la cabeza en sus rodillas, está cansado, se para y camina hacia la grabadora, la prende, la música vuelve a inundar el pequeño teatro, y el empieza a cantar.

Su voz.

Su voz.

La primera vez que lo oí cantar la voz en mi cabeza gritaba "es perfecto…hey kurt…es perfecto, míralo, mira su actitud, hey kurt…él es perfecto para ti." No puedo siquiera tratar de describir lo que causa en mí cuando me canta, su voz es tan melódica, tan áspera a la vez, tan perfecta, no desafina en una sola nota, y no solo es su voz, es el sentimiento que pone al cantar, son sus caras, sus movimientos, sus ojos cerrándose porque disfruta demasiado del momento, el es tan apasionado, siempre entrega todo cuando de su alma, cuando de música se trata. Amo cuando me canta por las noches, bajo, muy bajo, sus labios rozan mis oídos. Amo cuando canta mientras vamos caminando y no tiene problema de que nadie lo escuche, incluso a veces se acerca a una señora mayor y le empieza a cantar, o a un perro, el es todo espontaneo, todo alegría, amo cuando me toma de la mano y corremos por todo el parque cantando y riendo, porque si hay algo especial en nuestra relación es la música, la música nos conecta, nos hace uno, siempre fue y será así.

Amo como se viste, como un niño, pero al mismo tiempo cuando quiere se viste provocativo, se viste formal y al mismo tiempo como un vagabundo cuando usa sus joggings grandes

Amo cando come algo que yo hice y me dice que le encanta que le cocine.

Amo cuando dormimos juntos.

Amo cuando me manda muchos mensajes alagándome.

Amo cuando me cuenta un chiste y el solo se ríe.

Amo cuando vemos una película y se duerme en mi hombro.

Amo cuando me habla, cuando me mira, cuando me sonríe, cuando me besa.

Amo que no tenga complejos y acepte a todos sean como sean.

Amo cuando llora al terminar de leer un libro

Amo que sea tan humanitario con todo el mundo.

Amo cuando hace la tarea y se concentra.

Amo cuando hace caras en el espejo pensando que nadie lo ve. Pero ahí estoy yo, apreciando sus gestos.

Amo que me ayude en todo, por más estúpido que sea.

Amo que sea tan educado, tan él.

Amo que se asuste con nada, pero que siempre se haga el valiente.

Amo cuando estamos en la plaza y el va a hamacar a los niños, solo porque quiere.

Amo algo tan simple como el movimiento de sus dedos sobre cualquier superficie plana, como que toca el piano.

Amo incluso cuando barre y Silva.

Amo cuando mira al cielo y sé que dentro de el desearía volar.

Amo cuando se despierta y me cuenta entusiasmado su sueño.

Dejo de cantar y la música termino, definitivamente podría estar años mirándolo sobre ese escenario y no aburrirme, el toma sus cosas y la grabadora. No quiero que se vaya, lo quiero seguir apreciando.

-¡hey kurt!-me grita y mi cuerpo se tensa. Me vio.-vamos amor, ya sé que estas ahí, vamos a casa, el día esta frio y tengo sueño.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con él, estoy algo rojo, me besa y me dice que soy un tonto mientras ríe y me toma de la cintura caminando hacia la salida.

Y una vez más, como en tantas otras ocasiones me doy cuenta de que decir "lo amo" nunca será suficiente.

* * *

_¿reviews?_


End file.
